The last shard, and Inuyashas choice
by Inuyasha-kagome-forever99
Summary: The jewel is still in the hands of Naraku, and it is complete, except for on last shard, which resides with Kagome. He will do anything to get it. Even send Kikyou out to kill Kagome. What will Inuyasha do when Kikyou makes him choose between her and Kago
1. Kikyou or Kagome

**Disclaimer…I own Inuyasha….he's mine….MINE….MINE I TELLYOU! laughs evilly…Ok, so I don't….but a girl can dream…right?**

**Ok…This is my second fanfic…(I love Inuyasha, get over it…lol) Ok…I hope you enjoy.**

**The last shard, and Inuyasha choice….**

Chapter One 

**Kikyou or Kagome….**

"KAGOME! RUN!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was being chased by a swarm of demons and Inuyasha was having trouble getting to her, and the rest of the group was battling Narakus demons also.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, but it was not fast enough for the demons, who were inching closer to her every second. Kagome stopped and shot an arrow, then continued to run.

"I want that last jewel shard, wench" Naraku hissed, watching Kagome run from his demons. Naraku held jewel in his hand. _Just one more shard and the jewel will be complete, and I will be unstoppable. Even that half-breed, Inuyasha won't stand a chance against me. _Naraku laughed evilly and continued to watch Kagome run from Kannas mirror. _Soon, very soon, I will have that last piece._

"Master Naraku, what will you do when your plan fails?" Kagura asked.

"Don't worry Kagura, _If_ this plan should fail, I have another, that will defiantly succeed." Naraku replied with an evil laugh that filled the room.

Inuyasha was bleeding badly from his wounds that the demons made, but he continued to fight them. _I have to get to Kagome._ He thought in frustration. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! WIND SCAR!"

"Good job, Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him.

"Thanks, Miroku!" He called back to his companion who was in a battle against another demon.

_Now, to go help Kagome._ Inuyasha ran in the direction Kagome was headed as fast as he could. _Hold on Kagome, I'm coming._

Kagome ran through the dark forest as fast as she could, dodging demon attacks. She stopped again, only to fire another arrow that successfully killed at least half of the demons after her. She turned around to run again, when she tripped on a loose tree root, and feel to the ground. Kagome watched horrified as the demons came closer and closer to her. "Die wench!" One of the demons yelled, but before the demon had a chance to attack her, a big red blur picked up Kagome, and carried her off.

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome whispered as he carried her off to a safe place.

"Kagome, are you Ok?" He asked, setter her down.

"Yes, but, you're hurt."

"I'm fine, these are nothing. Do you still have the jewel shard?"

"Yes." She replied, taking the jewel from her pocket.

"Good." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. What are we going to do if Naraku gets the full jewel?" Kagome asked in fear of the very thought of him having the full jewel, and being able to make any wish he desires. Not to mention increasing his power.

"Don't think about that Kagome, he won't get the full jewel, I'll kill him first." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and admired him for his bravery. "Inuyasha, we have to go back and help Sango and Miroku."

"Right, jump on my back." Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could crawl on. She was half way on his back when an arrow was shot towards Kagome. Kagome dodge it, but in the process fell to the ground with a "Oof."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Inuyasha ordered.

Kikyou emerged from the shadow with another bow and arrow drawn, this time aiming it for Inuyasha. Kagome raised herself up of the ground and stood next to Inuyasha, looking at Kikyou with a mixture of hatred and sadness.

"Give me the jewel shard." She ordered.

"K-Kikyou, what are you doing? Why did you attack Kagome?" Inuyasha said harshly, but he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Your such a fool Inuyasha." Kikyou hissed. "I'm here for the jewel shard, so I can give it to Naraku, and then we will be free to go to hell together at last." Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded on the fact that Kikyou, once the guardian of the Shikon jewel, would just give the jewel to their worst enemy without any second thoughts.

"Over my dead body!" Kagome blurted out suddenly, surprising Inuyasha. "I'll never let you give the jewel to Naraku, Kikyou."

"Who are you to stop me?" Kikyou smirked evilly and aimed her arrow at Kagome. "As for your dead body, I can arrange that." Kagome also drew out her arrow and aimed for Kikyou. "You shot, I shot." Kagome said angrily.

"You don't have what it takes." Kikyou said with a grin.

"Try me."

"Kikyou, don't do this." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Who do you choose, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, drawing her attention away from Kagome.

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" Inuyasha asked standing in between Kikyou and Kagome. Kagome blushed in anger and sadness._ Who will he choose? What if it's Kikyou? _Kagome lowered her eyes and looked at the ground. Hoping the sadness in her eyes would go unnoticed. _I wouldn't be able to bear it if he chose Kikyou. _Kagome's thoughts lingered in her head as she heard Kikyou repeat her question.

"Who do you choose to be with Inuyasha?" Kikyou repeated. "Me, or Kagome."

"K-Kikyou, I-"

"You what, Inuyasha? You can't choose between you first love or, this thing that looks like me?" Kikyou said angrily and resumed with pointing her arrow at Kagome. "Inuyasha, if it's to hard to choose between us, then I'll make it easier for you." Kikyou drew her arrow and got ready to fire it at Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then over at Kikyou. Noticing that Kikyou had her arrow aimed at her, Kagome raised her bow, and aimed it towards Kikyou.

"KIKYOU NO!" Inuyasha yelled as she released her arrow. Once Kagome saw that Kikyou had released her arrow, Kagome released hers. The two arrows collided and made a blast that sent everybody off into opposite directions.

Kikyou landed in a bush not far from were her arrow and Kagome's arrows collided. _She does have strong priestess power. Why else would she be able to stop my arrow with her own._Kikyou stood up and brushed herself off. _She's not far. I can sense the jewel. I'll find her and kill her. Then inuyasha will be mine. _She thought in angry and a sick sort of pleasure at the thought of killing Kagome and taking Inuyasha to hell with her. _You will be mine, Inuyasha._ And with that, she started off towards Kagome.

OK…there you go…the first chapter…I hope you liked it…please review and tell me what you think…and I am opened to any Ideas or suggestions you have! Please review…..I'll update as soon as I can! bye for now!


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer…I own Inuyasha….he's mine….MINE….MINE I TELLYOU! laughs evilly…Ok, so I don't….but a girl can dream…right?

**Ok…This is my second fanfic…(I love Inuyasha, get over it…lol) Ok…I hope you enjoy.**

**The last shard, and Inuyasha choice….**

**Chapter two**

**Feelings...**

* * *

Kagome managed to climb out of the tree she landed in from the blast of the arrows. _Where am I? _Kagome rubbed her head, which contained a medium sized bump from hitting her head on a low branch. It was pitch black, and Kagome had know idea where she was, yet alone where Inuyasha was. Kagome was deciding on whether she should stay put and let Inuyasha find her, or go and find him, when she heard a rustle in the bush behind her.

"W-who's th-there?" She said, hoping it was Inuyasha, but when she heard no answer, her hope died down. "Who's there?" She repeated. Again, there was no answer. Kagome pulled out her bow and strung an arrow. "I'm armed, so stay away if you know what's good for you." Kagome aimed her arrow for the bush, she had a nagging feeling to run and get away from there as soon as possible, but she ignored it and stayed pointing her arrow at the moving bush. _Who or what could be in that bush?_ She thought. All of a sudden it hit her. She new who it was, and kicked herself for not knowing sooner. Kagome backed away and turned to run. Naraku emerged from the bush and wrapped his tentacles around Kagomes waist and lifted her up in the air. Kagome screamed and demanded to be let go.

"Give me the jewel wench, and I will make your death less painful." He hissed evilly, and laughed as he started squeezing the life out of her.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha woke up on a river shore faced down in the sand and soaking wet. _I must have landed in the river and it washed me up to shore. _He thought, spitting sand out of his mouth. _The blast of the arrows threw me back in the river, and I was unconscious because I'm half demon and the arrows were purifying my demon side._ Inuyasha sat up and waited for the dizziness to pass. _Good thing I'm half human, or I would have disincarnated the pure aura. _Inuyasha stood up and started heading towards the forest, when he smelled him. The disgusting scent of Naraku. He sprinted towards the scent when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A scream. A girl screaming to be released, then a scream for his name. "INUYAHSA!" Inuyashas heart stopped and his blood ran cold. _Kagome._

_Hold on Kagome, I'm coming. _Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but was stopped by an arrow flying across his face. Dizzy from stopping suddenly, Inuyasha leaned up against a tree for support. He looked around to see who shot the arrow, though he had a pretty good idea on who it was. Kikyou stepped out from the shadows and strung two more arrows.

"K-Kikyou." Inuyasha stuttered in surprise.

Kikyou released the two arrows, and pinned Inuyasha to the tree by his kimono. He tried desperately to get free, but the arrows stayed in place.

"Kikyou, let me go. Please." He pleaded. He could hear Naraku not far from here, and he needed to get to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said sadly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"K-Kikyou I, I-"

"You what Inuyasha?" She said more angrily now, but her sadness was still heard. "You love that other girl, Kagome? Don't you?" Kikyous eyes filled with emotion. She stepped towards Inuyasha and looked into his eyes. "Do you care for that girl more then you care for me?"

"Kikyou, I still care about you, and nothing will ever change that. It's just-"

"I'm dead." Kikyou said, finishing his sentence. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He averted his eyes so that he didn't have to look into Kikyous hurt face. Kikyou raised her hand and gently stroked Inuyashas cheek. "I still love you, Inuyasha. And I won't let anyone get in the way of us being together." Kikyou removed her and, and her sad eyes filled with vengeance and her soft gentle face turned hard and angry. Kikyou turned and started heading to where Naraku was. Kikyou stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha. "I won't let anyone get in the way. Not even Kagome." She said in anger, and continued toward Naraku.

"WAIT…KIKYOU! DON'T DO THIS!" Inuyasha pleaded, but she just kept on walking. "LET ME GO, KIKYOU!

Kikyou walked on towards Naraku, ignoring Inuyashas pleads of being released. _Inuyasha, don't you see? I'm doing this for us. We belong together. Once the jewel is complete again, and I cast Naraku and Kagome out of this world. We will finally be together._ Kikyou smiled as her sick plots formed in her head. _It will all be over soon. _

Kagome was gasping for air, and her struggles against Naraku were useless. Narakus tight hold on Kagome was starting to make her dizzy, and she knew that she would pass out soon if she didn't get free. _Inuyasha, where are you?_

Naraku was enjoying squeezing the life out of Kagome. But he decided that he needed to stop playing games and get serious. He threw Kagome on the ground and walked towards her. "Now wench, give me the jewel shard."

Kagome gasped for air and held her waist. She got up on her knees, but hunched over so she could hold her sore waist. Kagome lifted her head and looked at Naraku. "Now wench, give me the jewel shard." He demanded.

"No." She hissed, and looked into Narakus ugly face. Kagome braced herself for what would happen next. But nothing came. Naraku just looked at her pitiful figure in anger and hatred. "Then I'll kill you." Kagome managed to stand, and she stepped away from, but she knew that she would never make it. Naraku drew out his sword and advanced towards Kagome. Kagome tired to get away, but she wasn't fast enough. "YOU'R DEAD WENCH!" He yelled. Kagome only watched in horror as Naraku ran toward her raising his sword. She closed her eyes and waited for his sword to cut her body, but it didn't come. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself being carried off into the forest by another demon. "_Koga." _She whispered silently.

Koga ran as fast as he could through the forest with Kagome in his arms. When he was a safe distance from Naraku, he slowed down and set Kagome down. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked with concern. "Are you hurt?" Koga's eyes wondered over her body, looking for any wounds.

"I'm fine." She replied. Kagomes eyes fell on Kogas arm, which contained a deep cut, and was bleeding badly.

"Koga, you're arm!" She exclaimed. Koga looked down at the gash he received from Naraku.

"Oh, that's nothing. I barely even noticed it." He said with a grin. Kagome tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped it over his cut. _He must have jumped in front of me, and got cut from Narakus sword instead. _" That's unnecessary, Kagome. Demons have a quicker healing process then humans do." He said looking down at her. Kagome smiled gratefully. "I know you worry about me Kagome." Koga said, grabbing her hands. "But you don't have to. I'll protected you from Naraku, even if it means my life." Koga pulled Kagome into and embrace. "Um…Ko-Koga?" She whispered nervously. "You're my woman, Kagome." He said, and kissed her…on the mouth.

* * *

**Ok….finally, chapter two is done…sorry I haven't update for awhile. I was on vacation (sighs deeply). Ok well tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'm opened to any ideas or suggestions about the story! Please review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Bye for now :)**


	3. Kagomes decision

**Disclaimer…I own Inuyasha….he's mine….MINE….MINE I TELLYOU! laughs evilly…Ok, so I don't….but a girl can dream…right?**

**Ok…This is my second fanfic…(I love Inuyasha, get over it…lol) Ok…I hope you enjoy.**

**The last shard, and Inuyashas choice….**

**I'm terrible sorry it took so long to update…I've been real busy lately with school coming up and I had MAJOR writers block...I know that's no excuse. Sorry for making this such a short chapter. I'll make it up by making the next one nice and long…lol. Enjoy the third chapter…**

**Chapter three **

**Kagomes decision…**

* * *

"I'll protected you from Naraku, even if it means my life." Koga pulled Kagome into and embrace. "Um…Ko-Koga?" She whispered nervously. "You're my woman, Kagome." He said, and kissed her…on the mouth.

The kiss seemed like it had lasted forever, and when the broke apart, Kagome was left breathless. _Wow_ she thought, blushing furiously. Ever since she was a child, Kagome remembered wanting her fist kiss to sweep her off her feet and take her breath away. Koga did just that._ What about Inuyasha? _Kagome looked down at the ground in guilt, feeling that she had betrayed Inuyasha. _I_ _don't want to hurt Koga. _She thought sadly. _I love Inuyasha, and nothing will ever change that. But Koga sure is a good kisser. _She thought with a small smile. Kagome looked up at Koga, and looked into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Koga…I…I-" Koga covered her mouth to silence her.

"There's something coming." He whispered. He uncovered her mouth and looked around, ready for a fight. Kagome readied her bow and arrow, and stood alert.

"Come on out." Koga said suddenly looking at a large tree. "I know your there."

Seconds later, a bush rustled in front of them, and Kikyou appeared in front of them. Kagome gasped inwardly and looked at the dead priestess. "Who are you and what do you want?" Koga snapped. Kikyou ignored Koga, and looked straight at Kagome with hatred and rage in her eyes. Noticing that Kikyou was looking directly at Kagome, Koga stood in front of her and repeated his question. "Who are you and what do you want!"

_She was kissing that wolf demon. _Thought Kikyou with hatred. _She does not deserve Inuyasha or to even be my reincarnation! _Kikyous thoughts were interrupted by Koga.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He yelled. Kikyou ignored him; she just stared at Kagome with pure hatred. _I'll kill her, I won't let her take Inuyasha away from me!_ Kikyou noticed that the wolf had stepped in front of Kagome. _He loves her. But why? She's nothing but a copycat. _"Get out of the way wolf. This isn't your fight." Kikyou pulled out her bow and strung an arrow.

"I won't let you hurt Kagome!" He yelled.

"Fine, then you will die!" Kikyou aimed her arrow at Koga and released it.

"KOGA LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled, and pushed him out of the way. Kikyous arrow grazed Kagomes right arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Kagome!" Koga said in concern. "You wench! You'll pay for that!" He yelled and ran for Kikyou. Kikyou laughed as Koga attacked her.

"KOGA NO!" Kagome yelled, trying to get him to stop, but it was to late. Kikyou had made a barrier around her that Koga could not see. "Your going down!" He yelled, and jumped in the air. Instead of coming down on top of Kikyou like he planned, he was blast backwards into a tree. Koga tried to get up, but his strength was gone, and his mind was going blank. _I'm sorry, Kagome, I failed you. _He thought and he passed out.

Kagome watched as Koga was hurled backwards and fell into unconsciousness.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled, shaking in anger.

"I thought it was obvious." Kikyou replied raising an eyebrow. "I want you dead, and Inuyasha for myself."

Kagome stood there with anger building up inside her with every second she looked at Kikyou. _How can she be so selfish? All she thinks about is herself. _Kagome picked up her bow and strung an arrow._ I wont let her take Inuyasha away from me. _She fumed and released her arrow of purification at Kikyou, breaking through her barrier. _I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had no choice. _She thought sadly and watched as her arrow struck Kikyou full in the chest.

**

* * *

****Again…I'm sorry this is such a short chapter…I'll make it up with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, the mean a lot …Please review and tell me what you think…any suggestions would be appreciated…(writers block sucks!)..lol**

**Thank you to my viewers! **

**Sohma-kitty-10-14: Thanks for your support Katie! And you better post that Rin-Sesshomaru fic! Or else…(Hugz) Nekoxlove: Thanks for the interest in my fics, it means a lot to me that you take time to read and review…(Hugz)**

**Kagomefan595: I'm glad that you like chapter. I try to make my chapters fun. I kind of think that Kagome and Koga could work out…But I much rather see Inuyasha with Kagome (LOL)…Thanks for the review…(Hugz)**

**Nimue2416: Thanks for reading…I try to have a good plot, but sometimes it just doesn't happen..lol…Thanks for your review..(Hugz)**

**Fennikusu kasai: I totally agree with you. I don't think Kagome should be so hard on Koga. I don't think I was to hard on Koga…what do you think? Anyway…I'm glad you like my fic…I'm a fan of angsty romance fics myself…lol…(Hugz)**

**Mikomi the youkai: Thanks for the review…it puts a smile on my face when I get reviews…I'm glad you like my fic…(Hugz)**

**Ashley Jo: Thanks for liking my fic…I just had to let Koga kiss Kagome…(winks)…lol…(Hugz)**

**Kagomes'perfectsoul: Thank you for your suggestion…It gave me a great idea for another story I'm working on! Your suggestions mean a lot…thanks for reviewing…(Hugz)**

**Dogdemoninuyashandkagome: Sorry it took so long to update…I hope I didn't disappoint you…I'll update sooner next time… Thanks for R&R…(Hugz)**

**Forever-inuyasha-kagome: I'm glad you like this story Brittany…(Hugz)**


End file.
